Why leave?
by edwardlover1918
Summary: Jasper leaves Bella when he finds out that Bella is going to have a girl. Three years later Bella meets Emmett but doesnt really know how to let someone in. secound book. this book is to Paul.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again Twilight freaks and nerds! Jk! Anyways I just wanted to apologize for not finishing 'Why don't you just leave me to die'. But hopefully you like this one. ALL BELONGS TO S.M. AND IF IT DIDN'T IT WOULDN'T BE THE SAME****. **

**B.P.O.V**

"I'm just like my mother, always running away men." I was sitting across from my childhood friend, Alice. She flipped her hair and looked at her Bloody Mary.

"No you're not Izzy. You're much better than that trick." She scoffed at a man that was checking her out. We were at a club celebrating another month without men. Sometimes I wonder if Alice was really straight or not. She hasn't had a real boyfriend since high school.

"I'm just wondering how to get 'Asshole' off my forehead because apparently only men can see it." She just laughed and takes another sip of her drink. I looked around at the men who were trying to look at my left hand witch I always had underneath the table. Just a little trick I like to play on men.

"You know what we should do?" Alice asked like a preppy ass cheerleader.

"What?" I said mockingly.

"We should go and have someone kill Jasper for like two hundred bucks, I know guy, like no joke." She was slurring her words witch meant that she was talking out of her ass about her own brother. I know Jasper was an asshole sometimes but he was the father of my children.

"I can't believe your sitting in front of me talking about your own brother, my ex. husband like he is a piece of shit?" She nodded her head once. "Be my guest." We clanged our glasses together and just shot the bull about how much of an asshole he is. After that I went to take Alice's gin soaked ass home and drove home I paid the babysitter upfront and went to check on Sky and Josh and like always Josh was up reading.

"Hey sweetie." I went over to him to give him a hug but it felt like he was holding back. He was a strong seven year old boy. He looked everything like Jasper witch really didn't help me at all. He sighed and looked back at his book.

"You were drinking." He simply stated.

"Only two beers." I felt as if he were disappointed in me.

"And Aunt Alice was drinking too." He was still looking at his book unable to look me straight in eyes a habit that he picked up from Jasper.

"It's two in the morning why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't sleep." He put his book down and looked at me. I saw nothing in his eyes but felt as if he was burning me alive.

"Bad dream about daddy?" He nodded his head. Josh always has bad dreams about his dad hurting me, it kinda scares me sometimes and it still does.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can honey." I put my hand on his back leading him to my bedroom. He fell asleep fast while I stayed up wondering why Jasper would want to leave us for selfish reasons.

**Hey how did you guys like it? Review and let me know if I should continue. Love you twilight Bellas and Edwards. 3 u Paul! **


	2. assface

**A/N: Hello my little Edward lovers and Jacob lovers (which ever you prefer), thanks so much for the reviews and the adding me as favorites for author and story alert! You guys really help me through this story. This chapter is for you guys! **

I woke up with Josh on my chest. I smiled and kissed his forehead, I slowly got out of bed carefully trying to not wake up Josh. I went to go see if Sky was up but she was sleeping with her mouth hanging open with drool coming out. I walk back to my bedroom into my bathroom. The hot water warmed my ached muscles. After ten minutes I got out and changed waiting for babysitter to get here, after waiting a half hour she got here I went out to the car and made my way to my office. When Alice walked through the huge office doors she looked so hangover.

"Dude I can't even feel myself move." She wasn't looking at me she was looking at what I think was my computer. She went into her office while I went back to my work. We both worked at Chicago Tribute. I looked at all of the pictures around my office most of them of Sky and Josh and flash backs of when my and Jasper would fight over so many little things epically the way he would treat Sky when I was gone at work. When I would come back from work she would be in tears in her eyes but she would never tell me why, Sky wasn't the type of person to tell on others so I would always have to ask Josh.

"_Sweetie what's wrong?" She looked away from my face and I looked at Josh._

"_Daddy yelled at her for not making her bed when she came back from school." Josh said quietly. I went into the office room to find Jasper sitting doing his work._

"_What the fuck did you say to Sky?" He turned the chair to face me and took off his glasses. But our eyes never met. _

"_She didn't make her bed when I told her to and she just started crying like a little brat." He scoffed and looked at the door. I put my hand on my hip so he would try to take me seriously._

"_Lair. When you ask her nicely you know for a fucking fact that she would do it with no questions ask. You fucking did something of yelled at her because she wouldn't be crying like she is right now. Now tell me right fucking now before I really get pissed off." He would never do this to Josh, for some odd reason he really seemed to hate Sky who wasn't a bad kid._

"_Maybe I did maybe I didn't, you know it doesn't matter anymore so just drop it before I cause a scene."_

"_Not until you tell me you asshole." _

"_Isabella drop it." He spat the words like toxic._

"_Fucking be a man and tell me!" I shouted at him like he was miles away. Then he got up from his seat and pushed me against to door both of his hands holding up mine._

"_FUCKING DROP IT!" _

"_Fine." He dropped his hands to set me free. I just stood there amazed that he put his hands on me._

"_Now get out you whore." He said quietly but sternly meaning he wasn't messing around. _

"Isabella you're babysitter on the phone." Jessica, my secretary told me breaking my thoughts. _Great now what?_ I thought to myself.

**How you guys like this one? Review and tell me I will respond. Other ways to contact me:**

**MySpace: Olivia Danielle Rivera**

**Email: & **

**WeeWorld: hottieliv14, ewardlover, livvigurl**

**Dailybooth: Olivia Rivera**

**Dailyfill: edwardlover1918**

**Thanks mucha chicas and chicos. **

**Love, Liv**


	3. lonely this weekend

**A/N: Hey ladies and germs, thanks again for everything! Give me some ideas it would really help! Love you guys!**

**B.P.O.V**

"She just started throwing up." Angela, my babysitter told me when I got home. Sky looked super sick and it broke my heart. I sent Angela home while I rushed to the bathroom looking at my baby girl throwing up in the toilet.

"Honey, are you okay?" I pulled her hair out of her face making sure she didn't get last nights dinner all over her.

"Mommy I don't like throwing up."

"Oh sweetie no one does." I used to say that to my dad when I would throw up. This made me think of how much were alike. I picked her up and carried her to my bathroom starting at bubble bath. I went to her room getting some clothes out of her dresser. Josh was sitting in his bed reading like always.

"God she throws up a lot." He whispered while looking at the floor. I went over to him rubbing his back softly.

"Yeah." I said simply I got up and went straight to the phone saying that I was taking the rest of the day off. Then I went to the bathroom seeing how Sky was doing, she was just splashing the water all over the floor which I didn't mind. _'Kids are messy."_ That's what my mom said when I had Josh. I heard the phone ringing and saw that it was Edward, my brother.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella what are you doing this weekend."

"Nothing why?"

"I was just wondering if you would want to go to Nessi's birthday it's on the fourteenth can you come it's at the house?"

"Sure what time?"

"One to four. Nessi really misses her aunt and cousins." He said with a 'hint' 'hint'.

"Of course Edward I'll be there but I have to go right now." I could hear Sky getting out of the tub.

"Kay bye sis." I hung up the phone and went into the bathroom.

**E.P.O.V**

Everything about me is bullshit. My life. My family. And especially me. I wish I could just fall in love for once. Maybe it's me; maybe it's the way I act. Shit everything is just so damn complicated.

"Mr. McCarty you're friend, Edward in on line one." My secretary, Victoria over the phone.

"Thanks put him through." Then a long beep went through the phone. Before Edward answering.

"Hey dude, are you busy this weekend?

"Oh hey how have you been? Well I've been fine thanks for asking. Not really."

"Great, can you come this Sunday to Nessi's birthday at one? I know its Valentines Day but she wanted me to invite you."

"You know for a fact that I don't celebrate Valentines Day even when I'm with someone."

"So……. Are you going to come?"

"Of course look I got to go the bar needs me, see you there."

"Alright bye." I walked out of the bar to get some air. I looked at the sunset wondering whether I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. Sure I got woman on my left and right but I'm sick and tried of having only week relationships I wanted a serious one with love and anything else between. But the odds of that were slim to none.

**So I figured you guys would want to know something about Emmett and how much of a big softy he is in this story. And just let you guys know I won't be too much detail in the lemon section it's only because I don't know much about the subject and I don't want to mess this story. Give me some ideas and I will give you credit. Thanks again guys love you Paul!**


	4. a perfect day

**A/N: Hello again, there have been questions about the characters that I chose in this story so here your answers……..**

**Bella: 26, looks like Kristen Stewart**

**Emmett: 28, looks like Kellan Lutz **

**Edward: 28, looks like Robert Pattinson**

**Rosalie: 28, looks like Rosalie Hale, married to Edward, has one kid Nessi**

**Jasper: 27, looks like Jasper Hale**

**Alice: 26, looks like Ashley Green**

**Sky: 6, (picture soon in my profile)**

**Josh: 7, (picture soon in my profile)**

**Nessi: 6, however you imagine her in the other books.**

**Side note: did you guys like hearing Emmett's point of view? Review and tell me so I know what to do in the next chapter.**

**B.P.O.V**

Josh and Sky were getting excited about visiting there aunt and uncle. _I'm such a loser, not having a Valentine. _I pulled into Edward's over packed driveway. It looks like everyone in the family is here. As soon as I opened the door for Sky she ran into Edward's arms while Josh just stood by my side. Edward put Sky down and came by me hand in hand with Sky and Nessi.

"I'm so glad you made it." Edward said breathlessly. He gave a soft hug. Then gave Josh a 'hello'.

"Well everyone is in the backyard." He said while running his hand through his hair. He led the way to the backyard and he wasn't kidding when he said everyone was here. All of Rose's family was here along with mine and Edward's. I felt so out of place. I haven't seen my family since Sky was born. Jasper never really liked my family in the beginning. I felt like a bitch for letting my ex. Husband telling me not to see my family. Some of them didn't even know that Jasper left. And that was not a conversation I wanted to deal with. I said 'hi' to everyone even some of Rose's family.

"Thanks for coming." Edward said to me while I was in the front of the house.

"Sure." I whispered.

"You know everyone misses you and the kids."

"Yeah I just been really busy with everything." That was lie, I just didn't want face my family with them knowing that my husband left me for someone else.

"Josh was telling me that you've been going out a lot lately."

"Just a little bit." I said staring at my shoes. Not wanting to meet eyes with my brother. I looked ahead of me instead and saw a really good looking man.

"You know……." I stopped listening to him I couldn't help myself from looking at the guy. He was way over good looking he was sexy with his blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a vintage t-shirt and jeans. I could hear his booming laugh all the way from here. He was talking to Rose it seemed like they knew each other pretty well. When I looked down from his face I could see the outline of his six pack. God the man was hot. Then he looked at me more like a stare I quickly looked away blushing hot red.

"Just be careful okay?" I nodded not saying anything. I drew a quick glance which was big mistake because he was still looking at me only this time he was smiling. I smiled back still blushing.

"Bella did you just hear a word I said?" He waved a hand in front of me blocking my view.

"Huh? Oh yeah every word." I shacked my head looking at him.

"Really? What did I just say?" He said cocking an eyebrow at me.

"That it's really bad to go out all the time and that I should spend more time with Josh and Sky." He looked at me shocked at what I just said.

"Okay maybe I did say that but who were you staring at?"

"No one." He waved a hand at Rose motioning for her to come over and the guy was right behind her. _Oh god no Edward._

"Hey Rose." I quietly whispered.

"Hey Bella, this is Emmett." She said pointing at the sexy man named Emmett.

"Hey, Bella." He said holding out a hand. I shacked it feeling his soft hand. Then it ended this small connection for what felt like a lifetime. But in the real world it was only two seconds. I dropped my hand feeling empty without his hand in mine. _Stop it!_ I hated feeling this way so head over heals over someone I just met, it never ended good.

"Hi." I manage to choke out. God I was such an idiot 'hi' what the hell was I thinking.

"I got to go find Nessi come on Rosie." Edward said taking Rose in his arms. _Why can't I have that?_ Emmett just stood there it was just so awkward.

"I heard so much about you." I looked up at him he had beer in his hands he took a sip and sat next to me.

"Hopefully all good." I was praying to God that Edward didn't tell him about Jasper.

"All good, at lease from my point of view."

"Well I've never heard about you."

"Wow that's weird."

"And why is that?" I said looking up at him just staring at his blue eyes.

"Because I've been friends with Rose since we were kids."

"I don't really talk to her."

"You don't like her?"

"No it's not that it's just that, I don't know."

"Sure you do." He said nudging my shoulder.

"I don't she likes me." I said truthfully.

"She does, if she didn't I wouldn't be here talking to you. She said you were a good person." I was surprised that Rose would say something like that about me. I looked straight ahead of me watching the sun go down wondering why everything good as to end. Then I saw Sky running towards me she looked so happy.

"Mommy there about to cut cake." She said pulling on my arm.

"Sky this is Emmett he's one of Rose's friends."

"Hi Sky is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Emmett." Sky was usually shy around men but she seemed so open to him.

"You want to come with us?" I asked while getting up.

"I would love to." He said looking at Sky the whole time. Then he would sneak glances at me and he would sometimes catch me doing the exact same thing.

**A/N: I wanted to make this one a little bit longer than the others because this is the moment they meet and I thought it should be a little bit different. Thanks for everything guys.**


	5. AN: Happy Valentine's Day

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! And for the people who hate Valentine's Day, this is what my aunt says when she doesn't like a holiday 'It's such an evil holy day' which is perfect since today is Sunday. I'm not going to be writing a chapter in this A/N it's just a happy day today. Anyways I want to ask you guys a question. Is that okay? Well I'm going to ask it regardless. What are you doing today? Are you guys goanna have a romantic dinner with you're boyfriend or girlfriend? Or are you going to watch old love movies and ask you're self "Why can't have that?" like Emmett does. Another question is what do you think of how the kids look? And if you have no fucking idea what I'm talking about check out my profile and go under 'Why leave?' photos. If you guys want me to do Lemons in this story you guys are going to have to send me you're best sex since I have no expertise in that section mail me and write it down I will give you full credit promise. On my profile I enabled to show my email to you guys. If you want to check me out on YouTube: chicemegproductions**

**MySpce: Olivia Danielle Rivera**

**Twitter: EdwardLover1918**

**Again send me you're best sex chapter to me if you guys want Lemons in the next few chapters. Thanks mucha. Love, livvi **


End file.
